An Alliance
by Amon2
Summary: Hector loses to Dracula and Isaac, and Trevor comes to his rescue. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

Summary: Hector loses to Dracula and Isaac and Trevor comes to his rescue. Yaoi.

Trevor/Hector

Please Read and Review.

An Alliance

Chapter 1

Hector could feel his blood pooling underneath him as he lay motionless in front of Dracula's feet. Unfortunately he was conscious and aware of the agony that raked his body as Isaac pushed the blade into him again.

"How does it feel Hector?" the redheaded menace asked as he applied a bit more pressure, "How does defeat feel?"

The silver haired forge master gasped in pain. He was incapable of escaping as he was pinned under the redhead.

Dracula watched on seemingly amused by the redhead's taunts and the traitor's torture, but it was time to end the forge master's life and continue with their plans.

"Isaac," the lord of darkness called his minion's attention, "Kill him, we need to proceed with other matters."

Isaac pouted. He wanted his fun to last, but did not dare challenge his master. He pulled the dagger out earning another gasp from those bloodied lips and brought the blade till it was pressing against the silver haired man's throat. The silver haired warrior had lost unconsciousness on account of all of his injuries.

"It has been fun Hector," the redhead said as raised the dagger, "be sure to pass my greetings to Rosalie."

Suddenly before the dagger could plunge into his victim's neck there was the crack of a whip and the blade went flying across the room.

Isaac yelped and held his hand as blood began to gush out. He hissed in pain and glared at the other figure that had dared to interrupt them.

Standing regal and bold with his whip trailing by his side was Trevor Belmont.

"Belmont!" Dracula sneered, his face contorting into a grotesque mask and his eyes blazing with hate.

"I see that you've once again crawled out of your hellhole Dracula," Belmont replied and turned to look at Isaac once again, "and I see you've brought company."

Isaac bared his teeth in a growl and summoned one of his devils to engage the Belmont in combat. Trevor was unimpressed and took his fighting stance. He felt his blood boil as he recognized the man Isaac had been tormenting had been none other than the other devil forge master. The silver haired male appeared in bad condition and would require immediate medical attention. The fight with Isaac and Dracula would have to be brief.

"No matter what your powers or your numbers I will prevail," he stole one last glance at the broken man on the floor before he launched into attack.

A few hours later the darkness that had encompassed the land passed and the castle of Dracula was in flames. Trevor didn't halt to watch the smoke rising in the distance; he had other pressing matters to attend to. Checking one final time that the unconscious silver haired forge master was secure in his hold he kicked his horse's flanks and headed towards his home.

TBC

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Castlevania.

It's been a long time since I've updated, not only am I talking about this story, but all my stories in general. I sincerely apologize to those following up and promise to update as soon as possible.

Chapter 2

The first thing Hector became aware of was the throbbing pain from his numerous injuries. The second thing he became aware of was that instead of cold stone, he was lying on top of a soft mattress in a warm room.

'Where am I?' Hector wondered.

The Devil forge master tried to get up to inspect his surroundings only to fall back into bed with a painful groan. He lay still for a moment before slowly sitting back up and looking down at his body to inspect his injuries. The various wounds had been wrapped up and treated as well as having been washed. Hector was surprised.

'Who would have done this?' he wondered. He didn't have any friends or acquaintances in the area, or at all for that matter, so he was a bit confused on whom it could have been that had not only saved his life, but to have also take care of him in his damaged state.

"Finally awake I see," a male voice came from behind him somewhere in the room.

Hector tried to turn around, startled at not having sensed the other presence, only to halt as he felt his movements aggravate his wounds further. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

The room was large and semi dark. From his window Hector could see that it was nightfall, yet enough moonlight shone in for Hector to make out the other's features. Long brown hair, tall muscular physique, a scar that ran down one blue eye and strong features adorned that rugged face. Hector Belmont stood in the entry way studying Hector silently.

"I suppose I should thank you for rescuing me?" Hector said.

"Not at all," Trevor responded as he stepped deeper into the room, "I am after all here to destroy Dracula and his accomplices." Trevor stopped in front of Trevor with an inscrutable look on his face. "That means you as well."

Hector's eye's widened in shock. Trevor turned around and walked to a chair before sitting down to continue.

"You were once a servant of Dracula, were you not?" Trevor asked, "And your late wife was executed on charges of being a witch?"

"LIES!" was Hector's outraged cry. Now he stood unheeding his wounds, "Those were nothing but filthy…" but he was cut short by Trevor raising his hand to halt his tirade.

"I know," Trevor said, "But in light of your past and the dark powers you still posses, the public still finds you a danger and a hazard that is not to be trusted and to be exterminated."

Hector's face paled a sickly shade. Exterminated?! After turning against Dracula and Isaac? After trying to destroy his former master and comrade? After putting Rosalie through all that stress of worrying about him? After her death? After all he had gone through and done, he was to be sentenced to death? And was Trevor assigned to do it?

But if that was so, then why did Trevor save him in the first place?

Hector sighed tiredly and turned to Trevor to ask him just that. But Trevor had started speaking again.

"But that will not happen," Trevor said, surprising Hector, "I know that you turned against Dracula and your comrade, and I also know that the charges towards your wife had been false allegations started by Isaac in order to bring her untimely death."

Hector flinched slightly in pain at the mention of his beloved Rosalie and Isaac's cruelty. But Trevor was still talking.

"I do not wish to bring the death on an innocent man," Trevor said, once again surprising Hector, "And that is what you are: a redeemed man. So I have pleaded your case to the church and they have agreed to drop all the charges against you." Hector felt incredible relief, at least until Trevor continued, "But if only you serve under me."

Hector was speechless. He was to serve Belmont?

On one hand Hector was feeling incredible relief at being pardoned and allowed to keep his life. On the other hand though, he was a bit intimidated at what the stipulations could mean. After all he had nothing but miserable experiences when it came to following the orders of another master or superior. Take Dracula as an example. That had brought him nothing but agony, rejection, hate, and heartache. But surely Belmont would be different, wouldn't he? He was the Trevor Belmont after all; he was renowned for his honor and integrity. And the man had just saved his life, not once but twice: first from Dracula and Isaac, and second from the gallows.

Hector dropped his head and took a few moments to think. Trevor didn't interrupt him or disrupt his thoughts, knowing fully the grave situation Hector was in.

"W-What is to be expected of me?" Hector finally asked a bit hesitant.

"You would live with me, and accompany me on my hunts," Trevor replied, "With your Devil Forging Skills you will serve as my ally in battle. I've seen the way you handle yourself in a fight, you should have no problem keeping up with me in my missions. You will be my companion in all my journeys, even outside missions. The church wants me to keep my eye on you at all times. Should you refuse this deal, attempt to escape, or break any of the stipulations, you will have to face the gallows. If you accept you have to give me your solemn vow and word now so that I may go ahead and report your decision to the church elders."

Hector slowly nodded as he took it all in. It all sounded fair, and to be honest he was expecting far worse.

Finally he raised his head to look at Trevor.

"I accept," Hector began resolutely, "I agree to the rules dictated and give you my word not to attempt an escape, or put you in any situation that will compromise your position. As I also vow fight along side you should you want me to accompany you on your missions."

Trevor surprised Hector for what was to be the fifth time that evening by breaking into a gentle smile.

"I will report your decision to the elders," the vampire hunter said, "For now rest. Once your wounds are healed and you are fit to travel we'll leave for my castle."

Trevor stood up, bowed his head before turning around, and exiting the room, leaving a perplexed Hector behind.

Hector stared at the closed door deep in thought. He tried to analyze what had happened, but it was too late in the evening, and he was far too drained. He could think about all of this later. He would think about his situation, and the look that had passed in Trevor's eyes later. For now he will sleep.

TBC

Here is the part where I say 'Please read and review', but since no one is reviewing or seems to even like this story I'm going to forgo that part and just tell you that I plan to continue on with this story regardless of the absence of fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

I want to thank Silver Monarch Valkyrie for editing this chapter.

Chapter 3

The Belmont manor was a large beautiful, gothic style building that was a testimony to the Belmont legacy. Hector had been staying there for nearly a month and he still found himself admiring the place. The large estate was located on top of a hill, overseeing the forest and the town beneath it. It had vast lush gardens encompassing all around the manor and were isolated from the woods by a large thick stone wall that easily towered 30 feet above the ground. Inside, the rooms were spacious and occupied with lavish furniture. Candle chandeliers hung from high ceilings illuminating the house at night. The walls were adorned with exquisite paintings and portraits of pastoral scenery and past ancestors that had once resided these same halls.

Hector's room, a large guest room, which had been set aside just for him, was no different. A large canopy bed was set against one wall. A desk, bookcase, and chairs were set on another. An ornate armoire of incredible size occupied another wall, along with a fireplace that had a bear skin laid infront of it with two high back chairs facing the open hearth. Tall bay glass doors, framed with heavy velvet curtains, opened onto the room's private terrace.

But the library was by far Hector's favorite room. He had wandered into it one evening while exploring the place and browsed the shelves curiously. He had been impressed with the wide variety it contained. There were books and tomes in every language, from every continent, and on every subject matter one could think of. Hector had immediately selected one book and sat down to read. He had been so engrossed in his text that he failed to notice how much time had passed. He'd finally looked up when he heard a slight noise. He raised his eyes to see Trevor enter the room.

"I see that you're one for heavy reading as well," Trevor said gesturing to the heavy tome in Hector's hands as he too went to pick up a book that had been set aside from the others and sat down across from Hector to read.

Hector had merely nodded before returning back to his text.

The two had spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence. There had been no awkwardness, no small talk, just sitting in comfortable company, each engrossed in his own book. It had even become a habit, a tradition of sorts. Every night after evening meal they both would wander into the library and sit down to read. On occasion they would even just simply sit and talk about the latest authors or philosophers, or play a round of chess.

It was the afternoon now and Hector was outside in the garden sitting under a willow tree, watching the flowers sway gently in the breeze. He was slightly bored though: According to the stipulations set by the elders, he wasn't allowed to venture out into the woods or the town unless accompanied by Trevor. So most of the time Hector was confined to the Belmont estate since his guardian didn't leave much.

Hector was still watching the scenery when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned to find Trevor approaching him from the house. He stood to greet him.

"Bored?" Trevor asked with an amused smile.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to occupy me," Hector answered.

Trevor nodded in understanding.

"Come with me," Trevor instructed and turned to lead the other inside.

Hector, a bit curious, followed.

The Belmont led Hector down a long hallway, passed other rooms, towards two huge doors. He pushed them open and entered with Hector beside him.

Hector took in the large room. It was a practice hall, bare of furnishings and decorations. The floors were stone, void of any rugs. Swords, whips, spears, and weapons of every kind hung on the walls.

Trevor approached a wall lined with different swords. He stood pondering a moment before reaching out and choosing two broadswords from the pick.

"How about a duel?" Trevor asked with a smile as he offered the silver haired man one of the swords, "I recall from our past confrontations that you were an excellent swordsman."

Hector lifted an eyebrow but reached over and accepted the sword.

Both men took a moment to discard their jackets and prepare themselves before advancing to the middle of the room. They took their stances and raised their weapons.

"Ready?" Trevor asked excitement humming in his veins.

"Prepare yourself," Hector instructed before both men simultaneously pounced.

Metal sang as steel met steel. The first blows were merely tests to get reacquainted with the other's strength and speed. But soon more blows were being traded and more swipes being taken. The duo danced around each other, their footing steady and slashes precise. So far both held equal ground. They would trade blows one minute then retreat to circle the other, searching for an opening before delving back again. They kept this up for hours neither seeming to tire nor falter.

Trevor was impressed, Hector was better than he last remembered. His strikes were powerful and calculated, and his stamina high. But it was time to take it up a notch. He attacked again and waited for the parry.

Hector raised his sword to counter the strike. He was shocked when the other's blade was suddenly held at the last moment and for the blade to come again at a different angle. He had not been expecting the second strike and had just barely managed to raise his sword in time to counter it. Soon Hector found himself on the defensive. He was retreating, just trying to defend himself from Trevor's never ending strikes, and incapable of dealing any himself. Before long his sword locked with Trevor's and it became a test of strength, a test that he lost. Hector felt himself being shoved backwards until his back collided into the wall, their blades still locked. The double edged of his own sword leveled at his throat, and dangerous close. He was trapped under the other's greater strength and using his own blade to incapacitate him.

Hector realized that he had lost.

Trevor looked up from their locked blades to look at Hector. He and the Devil Forge Master were nearly nose to nose. They were so close, in fact; Trevor could feel the other's labored breathing on his face, as surely as the other could feel his own. The other's silver hair clung to his face in sweaty patches. A flush adorned those high cheeks bones. Pink lips were parted slightly in an effort to breath and a bead of sweat dripped down the side of Hector's pale face and neck to disappear down the other's open collar shirt. Trevor unconsciously licked his lips as he suddenly felt his lips become parched.

Hector, likewise, was studying the vampire hunter, completely oblivious to the other's scrutiny. He was simply mesmerized by those lovely blue eyes, chiseled face, and long thick hair.

The two men stayed in that position for a few moments, studying each other, and trying to catch their breath. Finally Trevor broke their stand and stepped back to allow the other man to relax.

"You're skills are very fine," Trevor said as he returned his sword to its place, "Not many could last that long against me in battle. That, combined with your Devil Forging Skills, I see that you'll have no problem keeping up when we set on mission the day after tomorrow."

Hector, who had been in a bit of a trance, forced his mind to attention.

"Mission?" he asked.

"Yes," Trevor replied as he approached the Devil Forge Master once again, "I received word yesterday that a village in the south seeks my help. They said that they are being plagued by some form of heinous creature. Homes are being broken into at night and their inhabitants butchered in their sleep. Some of their victims had been found ripped to shreds and some of them alive, left unharmed for some unknown reason."

Hector listened very carefully to the information Trevor had relayed, his mind already conjuring up several possibilities on what the supposed creatures might be.

"For now however, simply rest, it has gotten very late," Trevor instructed, "Go bathe and retire early." Trevor had already retrieved his jacket and was making his way to the door, "We need to be prepared for the journey ahead." Trevor turned around and bowed his head, "So I bid you a good night."

"Good night to you as well," Hector returned the gesture.

That Night

Hector lay awake in bed unable to sleep. His mind was busy recalling the day's events, from the spar to the upcoming mission. There was just something nagging at him as he remembered how close a proximity he was to Trevor. How the other's warm breath ghosted on his own lips , how those blue cobalt eyes shone with inner fire in midst of battle, how that muscular chest heaved under the burden of breathing, the muscles perfectly visible through the soaked shirt…

Hector sat up suddenly and shook his head. What was he thinking? Seeing as sleep would be fleeting him tonight the Devil Forge master rose from his bed, donned on his robe, and left the room. Maybe a walk in the night air would help him sleep better.

Hector wandered through the halls quietly, not wishing to disturb his host. In the dark he couldn't see much and so tried to recall from memory the direction to the terrace. But it was dark and he was a bit tired, so it came to not great surprise to him when he found that he had lost his way in the huge manor. After a few moments of wandering aimlessly, he found himself outside in an unfamiliar part of the garden.

Hector stepped onto the grass. The night sky was clear of clouds and the moon was full, giving him an excellent view of the place. This part of the garden had been isolated from the rest by tall flowering shrubs. In the center lay a medium sized pond surrounded by Sakura trees. The moonlight reflected beautifully off the surface of the water giving the entire scene a surreal/transcendent sense.

Hector stepped closer to the pond to get a better view. On closer inspection he saw that the pool was actually a Koi pond, an exact replica of what he had seen in pictures on books about the Fareast. The exception between those pictures and this pond was that it was missing Koi fish.

"I see that you have found my secret garden."

Hector whirled around startled. Trevor stood on the patio, clad in robe as well, watching Hector. Hector noted that the other didn't seem angry or offended that his ward had been caught wandering around at night outside his room. Still, Hector, ever the gentleman, knew it would prudent to apologize.

"I apologize for disturbing you," Hector said with a bow, "I just couldn't manage to get any sleep."

Trevor shook his head.

"Don't apologize," he said, "I was still awake. So tell me Hector, what do you think of it?"

Hector turned back to the pond.

"It's a lovely. A fine replica of the Koi ponds found in the Fareast, on the island known as Japan," Hector said, "But this one is missing the Koi fish that usually come as part of the set," Hector now turned to the Belmont with a wicked smile on his lips, "Tell me Trevor, have you by any chance fallen onto particularly hard times."

Trevor, having understood the joke, threw his head back and released a deep beautiful laugh that sent shivers down Hector's spine.

Hector lowered his face so that the other may not see his blush.

What was it with this man and how he managed provoke these strange feelings inside Hector?

Trevor finally reined his laughter in and turned back to his friend.

Yes, friend. In their time together Trevor had come to look at Hector as a more than just a ward. He had come to regard the other as an ally, companion, comrade, and friend.

"You slay me Hector," Trevor began, "True that this place resembles those found in the land of the rising sun. But look more closely at the water."

Hector blinked in confusion but decided to comply. He drew closer to the water's edge and peered into its depths, but he could see nothing. He looked back at Trevor.

"Immerse your hand in the water," the other instructed.

Hector, although still confused, did as the other wished without hesitation.

The moment Hector's fingers dipped in the liquid he felt tendrils of energy make their way up his arm and across his body in soothing pulses. They would course in his body leaving in their wake a soothing feeling that invigorated him and cleansed him from within.

Hector was amazed. It was a holy pool such as those he had encounter in his journey while he was hunting down Isaac. They were usually holy places where evil couldn't penetrate, and where Hector had found rest while his wounds were healed.

Hector ran his hand across the water enjoying its soothing caress.

Trevor stood back secretly studying Hector. The moonlight reflected on the water's surface bounced off to illuminate the pale complexion and silver hair of the man kneeling on its bank, making him look as though he was surrounded by some numinous halo. Combined with his lovely blue eyes and smooth skin, the man looked like some divine angel.

"This pool is quite useful," Trevor said as he stepped forward to stand besides the Devil Forge Master, "I would usually find myself soaking in it for hours whenever I return from my missions bruised and damaged. You are free to use it whenever you wish."

Hector rose from his kneeling position. He and hector were now standing side by side, both admiring the view. They would have stayed there longer, but the night was getting late, and the temperature dropping.

"We should retire now," Trevor said.

Hector nodded and both turned back towards the entrance.

Trevor raised his arm and laid it on the other man's shoulders.

"Come, I'll escort you back to your room," Trevor said, an amused look on his face, "For I am quite certain that you don't recall your way back."

Hector tried not to blush, but he did chuckle.

Trevor guided the other down the long dark halls till they reached Hector's room.

As Trevor moved to remove his arm it brushed the middle of Hector's back. Hector suppressed the shiver that single touch provoked. He schooled his features and turned to bid the other a good night.

That night both men went to their individual rooms with the other on their minds.

TBC

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

I would like to thank Silver Monarch Valkyrie for editing this chapter.

Chapter 4

The trip had taken them nearly 4 days on horseback. The village, located at the base of the Valgaav mountain chain, was small and quaint, and was surrounded by dark forests. The people were friendly and polite. The weary men had been welcomed enthusiastically by their hosts and taken to the village's only inn where they could rest and their horses tended to after their long journey. Trevor and Hector had been thankful to be allowed a chance to rejuvenate before they proceeded on with their task.

The instant they entered their room Hector dropped his sack on the floor at the foot of his bed and collapsed on the mattress. The feel of the soft down feather bed was bliss against his tired back. Riding ceaselessly on horse back through the wilderness and sleeping outdoors on the solid ground for 4 consecutive nights had racked hell on his body.

Hector chuckled when from the corner of his eye he saw Trevor do the same. The brunette turned his head to glare mirthfully at his companion before laying back and closing his eyes. Hector chuckled again and lay back with a sigh. The Devil forge master wished nothing more than to slip into sleep as well, but he was filthy from their long travel and he needed to bathe before he could get any rest.

After both men had bathed and were adequately rested they set off on foot towards the west border end of the village with a guide to where one of the victim's houses was located. Their guide, a young man in his late teens with dark hair, filled them in on the way about the most recent victims.

The cottage used to house a family of four: the mother, father, and their two sons. The house had been attacked late at night, and the parents, along with their children, had been dragged off by the creature into the forest. The entire village had heard the poor group's screams of terror and had raced off in a vain attempt to help. Only the mysterious creature had been far too swift and the night pitch dark and the creature had managed to make a clean escape with its meal. The next day some of the men from village had organized a search party and went to search for the family. Their guide had confessed to having been among those that had gone to try and find them. At first they had tried to follow the trail only to find that it disappears abruptly into the forest. So they had spent the entire day searching blindly without coming up with anything, when a couple of hours before darkness descended; one of the men had stumbled upon a terrible sight. In a clearing in the middle of the forest they had found the eldest boy crouched down, rocking back and forth, and all around him were the shredded remains of his family.

Hector and Trevor listened intently to their guide's story and couldn't help but feel remorse for the lone survivor.

"Has anyone managed to get a good look at the creature?" Trevor asked.

The boy shook his head.

"No," he answered, "It only attacks at night and is too quick for us to follow with our eyes."

"What about the boy?" Hector asked, "Was he asked if he saw what attacked him?"

"We tried, but the poor thing was too shaken to answer."

Hector nodded in understanding.

The group proceeded on their way and not too long after they found themselves outside the cottage.

"This is the last place the creature attacked." Their guide said.

Trevor and Hector relieved the young man from his duty and walked forward to get a better look.

The moment both men stepped on the porch they were assaulted by a stench they were both familiar to: blood. The door of the cottage had been ripped open, a blood trail led from the inside towards the forest to the west. Inside the entire place was in shambles, blood coated every surface of the house as well as the walls and ceiling.

The blood trail was thick inside the house and on the porch, but seemed to disappear a few yards outside the door.

They scanned the room from the doorway.

They didn't need to enter. From where Trevor stood he could see that the creature that had done this had left claw marks on the walls behind. And from the shape he could already guess what was responsible for this mess.

"It's the work of a gargoyle," Trevor said after a moment, catching his companion's attention, "But no lone gargoyle is capable of running off with four people in one bound so it must be a whole pack."

Hector nodded.

"It would explain why the trail disappears so abruptly," He said, "They must have flown off with their victims."

"Gargoyles are vicious fiends that prefer to torment their victims, which explains why some had been left alive while the rest were slaughtered," Trevor said, "They're nocturnal creatures and can easily maneuver in the dark. That is why we have to find their den before nightfall if we wish to destroy them."

Trevor than turned and surveyed the sprawling thick forest that surrounded the whole village. He sighed.

"It will be very difficult, considering they could be hiding anywhere in the vast woodlands."

Hector was about to agree when he was struck with an idea.

"What if we were to track their scent?" he asked stepping outside.

Trevor turned to see the Devil Forge Master standing out in front of the house with his hands crossed and upraised, his eyes closed in concentration as an ominous glow appeared infront of him.

The Vampire Hunter's eyes widened when a scaley winged creature with spiked legs roughly the size of a dog suddenly emerged infront of the silver haired man.

Hector lowered his arms and approached the summon. He examined the small creation and smiled at his handiwork before turning to face Trevor. He was pleased to see the brunette watching him with slight wonder.

"Trevor, this is Gypal," Hector said, indicating to the small gargoyle flapping beside him. "This is an innocent devil I forged from before in the shape of a miniature gargoyle. Although it is merely a summon it still possess the same olfactory faculties as any creature."

Hector smiled when Trevor, appearing to overcome his wonder, approached and raised a gloved hand in order to pet Gypal as the demon flew closer to him.

"Gypal may be able to catch scent of the other gargoyles and lead us to them."

"That is brilliant Hector," Trevor said with a beaming smile, thoroughly pleased by the other's idea.

Hector blushed under the praise, but shook his head.

"First I have to see if the gargoyle scent is still lingering for Gypal to find." Hector turned and went inside the cottage, knowing that Gypal would follow.

Once inside he turned around and saw the demon flapping behind him ready for his order. Trevor had followed them, but remained in the doorway to watch. Hector turned to the devil and gestured for it to fly around the room. Gypal instantly took off and began to circle the room. Its wings flapped furiously as it randomly changed its alleviation from time to time. After a few moments the devil halted its movement to return to the center and bob up and down in place.

Hector looked at Trevor and smiled in confirmation.

"I believe Gypal has a scent."

Trevor smile back at the Devil Forge master and nodded.

"Then let us proceed," he stepped back to clear the doorway waiting, "Shall we?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

Who ever played Castlevania will probably remember Gypal as the small winged Gargoyle that Hector summons after Crow evolves couple of times. He sort of looks like Blagsdeth only gray and his name really is 'Gargoyle'. His name is not Gypal in the game; I just named him this because I that's the name I gave him while he was still Crow.

I would like to thank Silver Monarch Valkyrie for editing this chapter.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 5

Trevor and Hector wadded through the thick forest with Gyppal leading the way, their eyes and ears trained for the slightest disturbance.

As they proceeded deeper into the forest they could both sense something wrong. The whole forest was quiet and still, not a creature stirred. There was no chirping of birds or skittering of squirrels. Even the bears and wolves appeared absent.

"There are no animals of any sort," Hector said voicing what they both had been thinking. "The gargoyles would have sought other prey asides from the villagers and this could mean that the pack is larger than we presumed."

Trevor nodded in agreement.

"Then we best be on our guard," Trevor instructed, "They may be nocturnal creatures but we mustn't assume they'll be any less attentive during the day."

They continued on silently. Soon dark clouds began gathering, blocking sunlight and heralding oncoming rain, but they persevered on.

Both men were surprised to find themselves sweating and perspiring despite the fact that it was autumn. It seems that regardless of month or lack of sun the forest foliage and canopy trap heat in the underbrush.

After a while Gypal stopped in the middle a large clearing. A large boulder occupied the center and large thick trees surrounded the whole area. Gypal hovered in the middle of clearing before suddenly darting left, before halting and then suddenly changing direction to the right, then repeating the process unsure of which direction to take. Soon the small summon began to spin around wildly in erratic circles in what appeared to be bewilderment.

Trevor and Hector stopped a distance away and stared at the small creature in confusion.

"Gargoyles are lizards," Hector said still taking in Gypal's odd behavior, "Perhaps this heat has…"

But Hector was suddenly silenced by Trevor, the man's hand rising to cover Hector's mouth halting further sound as his body moved closer to Hector's. The blonde was caught between wanting to blush or struggle when the brunette's warm breath fanned in his ear as he leaned in to whisper in Hector's ear.

"Not a sound Hector," Trevor whispered his voice sounding urgent, "We're right in the middle of the gargoyles' nest."

Hector blinked in confusion and began scanning the surrounding area unable to see anything.

"Look up," Trevor instructed. He removed his hand from Hector's mouth but still did not release him.

Hector turned his eyes to the treetops. He blanched when he saw what must have been two dozen grey lumps hanging from the trees. It was the gargoyles. Each was about the size of a cow and was hanging by his tail asleep. Their eyes closed, their leathery bat like wings wrapped around their bodies with their sharp blood soaked talons protruding from the top.

Hector quickly called Gypal to vanish, fearing the small summon might wake the pack with the flapping of its wings.

Too late though.

Because the moment little creature disappeared a small breeze blew in the gargoyles' direction, carrying with it both men's scent. 2 dozen pairs of cat-slit yellow eyes snapped open as they caught scent of fresh meat. Wings unfurled, tails released their grips, and the gargoyles released a piercing horrible shriek in the air as they began to descend on the pair.

"Damn!" Trevor exclaimed as he pulled them both back under the cover of one of the heavier branches.

The gargoyles converged and circled the clearing before landing in the middle and began advancing on the pair, blood lust and hunger shining in their eyes.

Trevor quickly drew Vampire Killer in preparation while he caught Hector's luminescent magic glowing beside him. When Hector was complete and the light began to fade there was a large rock like creature standing beside him.

"Golem!" Hector called on his summon as he drew his sword in preparation. "Attack."

The large humanoid earth creature bowed to its master before turning and rushing into battle swinging its crystal arm to cleave through the throngs of gargoyles. The gargoyles turned to the new creature that had defeated some of their pack members and pounced trying to bite the large summon. Their bites were useless as Golem's rock body protected it from the sharp teeth and claws.

With the majority of the gargoyles focused on Golem, Hector and Trevor easily slayed the stragglers. Trevor's whip cracked as it took down a gargoyle to his right. Hector swung his sword decapitating one that had tried to take a bite at him. By then half gargoyles had fallen.

Hector was just about to kill the 14th when suddenly a great tremor shook the earth and the gargoyles took to the air high above them.

Alarmed Hector turned to see that the huge 'boulder' that had sat in the middle of the clearing hadn't been a boulder at all. A large scaly tail uncurled from beneath the grey mass and two scared ears perked from the fleshy mound. Layers of flesh parted to reveal red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

Soon Trevor and Hector found themselves staring up at an enormous 20 foot wingless Gargoyle, the matriarch of the clan.

Golem, who had been aura blasting some of the diving flock, turned to attack the large Gargoyle. The gargoyle saw it coming and swung one mighty claw instantly killing the summon.

Hector couldn't help but flinch as he watched Golem get struck by the great blow and dissolve into ethereal magic.

He would need something stronger to deal with it.

"Hector," Trevor called as he tossed a battle axe striking and killing a couple of diving gargoyles, "We'll handle the matriarch. Can you call onto something to deal with the ones that have taken to the air?" Trevor cast his Cross Spell trying to ward off the remaining ones.

Hector put away his sword to concentrate. A bright light illuminated from thin air as he called forth one of his Mage devils.

Nautilus Rod hovered in front of its master before receiving its orders and whisking off high into the air. Hector watched as the small summon dodge the gargoyles before centering its self right in their midst's and raising its scepter above it head. The next moment all the gargoyles dropped in charred heaps as Nautilus Rod cast Lightening Strike instantly frying and killing the remaining spawn.

'Now all that remains is…'

"HECTOR!"

Hector swerved around too late to see that the largest Gargoyle was descending on him. The matriarch was far too close for him to dodge. Hector closed his eyes and waited for the death blow to come.

But the claws never came as suddenly something tackled Hector to the side throwing him out of range and onto the ground.

Hector hit the ground on his back with a heavy weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see that Trevor had thrown him and himself out of harm's way. The two stared into each other before the gargoyle released a loud roar diverting their attention back to it.

The gargoyle had turned and was getting ready to lunge at the vulnerable pair.

But before the great beast could attack, a sphere of molten fire engulfed sending it flying back to hit the ground charred and dead just like its offspring.

Both men turned to see Nautilus Rod bobbing up and down jovially. The Summon had cast Meteo saving its master and his companion's lives.

Trevor released a sigh of relief.

"Not bad for your first mission." The brunette teased as he turned back to his companion. He saw that the Devil Forge Master was sporting a blush and it occurred to him that he was still lying on top of Hector, his body fully covering that of the smaller man's. The Vampire Hunter felt himself heat slightly at their suggestive positions and he was secretly delighted to see how well it seemed their bodies fit together. Trevor's larger frame completely covered Hector's slender one, with their intertwined limbs wrapping perfectly without hinderance or discomfort. And that blush! Trevor couldn't help but wonder how it would look on that pretty face while the silver haired man was in the grips of pleasure.

Realizing that his thoughts had taken a turn for the perverse Trevor cut off that trail of thought.

Trevor removed himself and stood to offer the silver haired man his hand. Hector smiled and took the offered hand pull himself back on his feet.

"I owe you yet again Belmont," Hector said as he dusted himself off while trying valiantly to will the blush away.

"Think nothing of it," Trevor replied. "You did very well…" He was about to say more when Nautilus Rod returned to its master's side.

The Summon circled its master happily. Hector smiled at it and patted it in encouragement. Nautilus bobbed and circled the pair some more before it halted infront of Trevor apparently expectantly.

Trevor stared at the mage a bit bewildered before it dawned to him what it wanted.

"You did good as well…" he said a bit unsure while patting the covered head.

It was apparently the right thing to do as the creature released a small happy sound and returned to its master.

Hector chuckled at the display.

"It seems that it has taken a liking to you," Hector said.

"It seems it has," Trevor agreed smiling. 'Now I wonder what it would take to let its master follow as well?' The brunette pondered to himself.

At that exact moment thunder clapped in the sky and rain began to drizzle on the three.

The small Summon, unfamiliar with rain, jumped slightly and hurried to hide under its master's arm.

Trevor sighed. The rain would probably slow their return.

"We should head back now that our mission is over," Trevor said. "Before the rain gets heavier and it becomes more difficult to travel."

Hector nodded and released the Summon willing it back to slumber.

Once the Summon was gone and the duo had retrieved their weapons, they made their way back to the village.

TBC

Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

I would like to thank Silver Monarch Valkyrie for editing this chapter.

Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review.

Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

After returning from their hunt Hector and Trevor had remained in the village inn for a couple of days to rest and recuperate from their task. The villagers, when they heard the good news, had been so pleased to be rid of the horrid creatures that had plagued their home that they offered the two warriors to host a celebration in their honor. Trevor had tried to dissuade the inhabitants from such, saying that they were merely doing their duty and could not possibly accept. But the pleasant people refused to take no for an answer, and after a couple of days to allow the duo adequate rest they had begun making preparations for the party ahead.

On the third night the village square was full of exuberant people dancing, eating, and drinking the night away. The streets had been decorated; bright colorful lanterns lit every corner, and performers took to the streets entertaining the celebrating denizens.

Trevor and Hector had been dragged out of their rooms by the village youth, and were wined and dined with the best of the various delicious culinary and wines the village had to offer.

Trevor stood in town square flanked by some of the villagers and sipping from the goblet of wine in his hand. He watched jubilant couples dancing to loud pastoral music. Several times during the evening he had to decline requests from the pretty young women inviting him to dance, simply content to watch the others twirling together. Amidst them was Hector who although despised dancing could not refuse the pleading eyes of one of the maidens whom all but begged the silver haired man to dance with her.

The young woman had dragged the warrior to the middle of the throng and plastered herself right up to Hector before wrapping her arms around his shoulders to guide him through the steps. The Devil Forge Master reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist and began dancing.

Trevor watched them, a bit amused at how uncomfortable and awkward the other man looked. The young woman didn't seem bothered, she was simply happy to be close to the silver haired hero.

The dancers spun around to the tunes and rhythm of the music, laughing merrily. Once the song reached its end, the couples separated and clapped in appreciation for the musician's performance.

Hector watched the musicians bow in thanks and move away to take a breather. The silver haired man was about to thank the young woman for the dance and excuse himself when he suddenly felt her lips on his cheek.

Trevor's eye brows rose when the young woman suddenly hopped up and laid a quick kiss on the Devil Forge Master's cheek. Hector's eyes widened in surprise before he stepped back-looking uncomfortable-a bright blush adorning his face.

Trevor growled, unconsciously tightening his grip around the empty metal goblet in his hand.

"Sir Belmont, is something of the matter?"

Trevor snapped his eyes to the female villager standing beside him. The other was staring wide eyed at the now crushed cup in the vampire hunter's hand.

Trevor blinked and set the ruined piece of metal aside.

"No nothing."

"Do you not wish to dance with your lover?" the woman asked.

The vampire hunter turned back to stare at her in confusion.

"My lover?" Trevor asked.

"Why Sir Hector of course!" she replied.

Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh no, I'm afraid you are mistaken, Hector is not my lover." The vampire hunter corrected.

The young woman blushed in embarrassment.

"My apologies sir, from the way you were staring at him and the young lady I thought that he was your paramour." She said. "I beg your forgiveness. It is just that your eyes were the eyes of someone in love. Again, my apologies."

"Do not concern yourself about it."

The woman bowed and walked away.

Trevor was utterly shaken. He tried to ignore the unfamiliar feelings coursing through him and turned his eyes back to the dance. The music was starting once again and the couples were returning to the floor. Hector however, seemed to have had enough and was walking towards Trevor, grabbing a goblet of wine from a passing server.

The Devil Forge Master came to stand besides Belmont as he took long droughts of the wine.

Trevor smiled.

"Best to take your time, or else you make become utterly intoxicated before the night is over."

"I can hold my liquor just fine Belmont." Hector replied and proceeded to drink.

Trevor shook his head and continued watching the rest of the celebrations.

"Still think you'll get utterly intoxicated." Trevor murmured lowly to himself, smiling.

A Couple of Hours after Midnight

"Trevor, I think I'm utterly intoxi…intoxic…I think I'm drunk."

Trevor shook his head and chuckled at Hector's delirious state.

"That you are my friend."

The streets were completely empty and silent; everyone had either gone home or simply dropped from too much alcohol consumption. A few drunks were still awake loitering, singing, and what not. Including them where Trevor and Hector.

Trevor had drunk his share of rum. Only his high tolerance for alcohol had spared him from commencing in any disorderly conduct.

Unlike his companion who was hiccupping and incapable of putting one foot infront of the other.

"Come on," Trevor said as he placed Hector's arm over his shoulder and proceeded to guide them down the dark streets. "Lets return to the inn."

When they arrived Trevor dropped Hector onto his bed where the silver haired man instantly fell asleep.

Trevor sighed and proceeded to undress his companion to get him comfortable. He removed the gloves, boots, weapons, pouches and belts before starting on the jacket and shirt. He hesitated when he reached the trousers and blushed but removed them anyway adamantly keeping his eyes averted from Hector's privates. Though, he couldn't resist running his eyes over those long slender legs, supple thighs or curvy hips.

Once done, Hector remained only in his tunic. Trevor threw the covers on top of the unconscious man and undressed himself before crawling into his own bed.

He sighed as felt his body sink into the soft mattress and turned onto his side.

Hector in his sleep had also turned to lie on his side facing Trevor giving the man unhindered view of his attractive face. The Devil forge master's cheeks were dusty red from alcohol, silky hair spread on the pillow, and pink lips slightly parted in sleep.

The man looked sensual even in slumber.

Trevor groaned in annoyance as he felt himself growing hot in response to the alluring sight. He turned to lie on his back and attempted to get some sleep, but it was in vain. The woman's words were still ringing ostentatiously in his mind.

True he found his companion attractive, and true, Trevor had gotten a bit jealous when he saw that maiden make an advance on the Devil Forge Master. But could the problem be deeper than that.

Could Trevor harbor some stronger feelings for Hector asides from some friendship and lust?

TBC

*

Please remember to read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

Sorry, but this chapter is short and unbeta'd.

Chapter 7

Hector's eyes never wavered from his target. His concentration at maximum level, his aim steady and his shoulders tensed. Finally, when he deemed it right, he let go.

The arrow sailed through the air and into the corner pocket of the circle painted on the haystack, very, very far from the bull's-eye.

"God damn it!" Hector cursed in frustration, his eyes glaring at the mess several dozen yards away.

Dozens of arrows decorated the square haystack that served as target practice for Hector's archery training. The arrows all ranging in positions but never coming anywhere near the inner circle that surrounded the red bull's eye center. The damned arrows had strayed so far off target that they may have just as well have missed the haystack completely.

The Devil Forge Master was interrupted from his musings by a deep amused chuckle coming from behind him. He blushed at being caught in full out tantrum mode like some small child.

"Do you require some help, Hector?" Trevor asked as he approached the irritated man.

"I don't need any assistance Belmont," Hector said as he picked another arrow and took his stance. "I can damn well do this on my own."

The arrow was launched. It, too, strayed from the intended target.

Hector glared, Trevor didn't dare chuckle. He simply waited.

A few minutes of furious seething later, Hector caved in.

"Fine," Hector sighed in acquiescence and attempted to step back so as to allow Trevor to take his position. However, the Devil Forge Master was surprised when Trevor came up behind him. He stiffened when he felt strong muscular arms wrapped from around him in order to seize Hector's hands, which still held the bow and arrow.

Hector blushed at the contact, but allowed the vampire hunter to guide his body back into the proper stance. The hands covering his own pulled the arrow's tip to the string before gently drawing it parallel his shoulders.

"Keep the tip of the arrow and the string in a relaxed hold. Don't put too much tension before locking in on the center…"

Trevor instructed the silver haired man, pinpointing the techniques and precisions used. His body in gentle contact with Hector back, his face leaning forward, nearly resting on the other's shoulder so that he could look at the target placed a dozen yards away. His every word ghosting his warm breath over Hector's nape and causing warm sensations to course through the other man's body. Bloody hell! How was he supposed to concentrate with the brunette so close to him, driving him made with lust?

But Hector tried. He tried to block out the fact that Trevor's chest was pressed to his back, his lips brushing over his neck, his arms wrapped gently around him, and that baritone voice was causing his blood to boil.

It felt like they had been standing like that an eternity, but in actuality the process had only taken a few minutes. Trevor guided Hector's hands and helped him angle the bow with precision. When the arrow was finally released it sailed swift and straight to lodge itself near perfect in mid-center. But by then both men's attentions had deviated from the exercise.

Hector dropped the bow as his arms came to rest by his sides. His companion however instead of retreating as Hector had expected drew closer to him, his arms coming to encompass his body completely and press their bodies into total contact.

When Hector tried to turn around to face Trevor his lips were taken by the rosy lips of the brunette.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

I'm really sorry for the long absence, but it couldn't be helped. College sometimes sucks especially when you have SO MUCH FREAKING EXAMS!

No really!

I had exams back to back with little to no breaks-AT ALL!

Having to study and memorize so much I thought I might risk brain failure. And I probably am already suffering from brain failure. I'll let you be the judge of that after you've read this chapter (which is probably an atrocity). My skills at writing were never that good to begin with, but I'm sure they went completely to hell after the long absence.

Read and tell me how bad I've degraded skill-wise.

*

Chapter 8

The soft lips pressed against Hector's own had warm waves coursing up and down his body. The kiss was sweet, slow, and chaste, and just about the best kiss that Hector had ever experienced.

But it was also extremely brief.

Because the next moment the loud crash of the outer gates swinging open startled the two warriors apart. The two turned to see a middle-aged man donned with a purple sash on his shoulder-a church messenger. And he was standing stock-still in the entrance looking at them with shock and disgust, indicating that he had witnessed their little interaction.

Suddenly reality flooded back in a second, and faced with the enormity of what he had just done, Hector tried to step back and try and salvage an already ruined situation. But he was halted by a strong yet gentle grip on his upper arm that pulled him right back flush to the vampire hunter's side. He placed his hand-the one that wasn't attached to a trapped arm-on the other's chest and tried to push back, but Trevor refused to relent. Hector stared up at the brunette with pleading eyes as though to try and reason with him but found the other glaring menacingly at the intruder.

The intruder in question had dropped his flinched at Trevor's intimidating look and averted his eyes.

"What is it?" Trevor snapped angrily at the new arrival while still holding on to Hector, worried the other might try to make an escape.

The messenger flinched but conveyed his message.

"The church elders wish to hold an audience with you Sir Belmont," the man stammered. "They say it's urgent and that you should report in right away."

And with that the other turned around and the couple was once again alone.

Trevor sighed and for a few moments there was silence.

Hector scared, and ashamed of the trouble he had set on Trevor, determinately tried not to look at the vampire hunter, instead focusing on the muscular chest hidden under the black vest. Not only was he now surely damned, but he had also damned Trevor with his actions. They had been caught engaged in a very taboo sin. One severely frowned upon by the church. How could he ever right the situation?

He was now sure that Trevor would want to have nothing to do with him anymore. He would surely be cast to the wolves and hung at the gallows.

But what really had Hector agonizing about wasn't his eminent demise, but the fact that he hadn't, and wouldn't, been able to share much more with the handsome Belmont whom he'd been admiring ever since being bested by him at Garibaldi Temple. The small trysts had ended before it had even begun.

Summoning some courage, Hector decided to say something, anything. But how to even begin?!

"Trevor I…" Hector began, only to be silenced by the brunette's lips and embraced once again in strong arms.

Utterly surprised it took Hector a few moments to begin to respond.

What were they doing? This wasn't right, it wasn't natural. And they had just been caught in the act, by a member of the church no less. Trevor could get in trouble, could be prosecuted by the elders for such a sin.

Hector pulled back and tried to say these things, his voice came out hoarse and husky, and Trevor was still relentlessly interrupting him each time with a procession of kisses.

"Trevor! We can't do this," Kiss, "It is wrong," Kiss, "Unnatural," Another kiss, "illegal," Kiss, "unethical," even more kisses, "and you may get in trouble with the church Bishop."

"Then you should probably stop rubbing your thigh against me," Trevor replied amusedly before resuming again.

"Only if you remove your hands from my posterior first," Hector retorted.

The larger man smiled mischievously.

"Sorry, no dice."

*

In The High Bishop's Chambers

"Are you sure of this?" The elderly appointed official asked again. "These are serious allegations. So think wisely before speaking."

"I am quite certain Father," the messenger in the purple sash said, "I saw them with my own eyes. Trevor Belmont and his charge Hector were consorting in…unnatural ways."

The elder was silent for a few moments pondering the news that had been delivered to him.

"Thank you for telling me this brother, you are dismissed," the bishop said, "And please refrain from repeating this to anyone else. I will be meeting Sir Belmont soon and will address the matter with him in accordance with our ways."

The messenger bowed before turning to leave.

Once the Bishop was alone he slowly walked toward the large window and stared out into the distance, his mind deeply troubled. This had dire implications, it spelled ruin. If anyone got wind of this, the pillar of the church homosexual,

'Belmont…a _paiderastai_?' the high priest wondered. 'No, this cannot be! This is the Devil Forge Master's fault somehow. No! I am certain it must be the Devil Forge Master's fault somehow!' he reasoned with himself.

"That fiend he is housing must be using some sort of magic on him. Belmont has never exhibited signs to indicate any abnormal inclinations before the other's appearance," he said aloud. "Yes that must be it!" He said with a bit more conviction. "Once Sir Belmont arrives I shall confront him and order him to immediately execute the Devil Forge Master."

TBC

It occurred to me while writing this that besides 'sodomite' and 'catamite' I didn't know any other old fashioned words for homosexuality. I looked it up and the words were long, complicated and relatively ambiguous. There were words like PAIDERASTAI and MALAKOI that were used but later discredited by historians saying that it had other meanings and did not refer to homosexuality. So I looked up Greek mythology and history, and they were tolerant with homosexual relationships and practiced it, yet sadly no clear terms (they referred in terms of verbs more than anything). But I also found out how severely censored Greek mythology is! I was shocked (and utterly happy) to see that Hercules, the Iliad, the Odysseys, and other works were actually brimming with homoeroticism but were sadly censored or cut out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

Read and enjoy.

Chapter 9

The first thing Trevor saw as he entered the cabin that he shared with his charge was the Devil Forge Master sitting Indian style on one of the two beds occupying the small room eyes closed, hands extended in front of him, and a faint luminescent swirl was gliding between his fingertips.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Trevor asked curious as he moved to sit on his own bed.

Hector merely cracked an eye lid not releasing his meditative pose.

"I am trying to confirm whither or not it may be possible for me to expand my abilities," he said as he resumed amassing the power in his hands and molding it to his will. "I am confident that if I concentrate enough and exert a bit more magic I may eventually be able to summon two or three Innocent Devils at the same time."

Trevor's eyebrow rose in interest.

"Do you truly think you can do that?"

"We won't know till we reach shore," the smaller man said as the light in his grasp began to pulsate. "I'd rather wait till we are on land before actually trying summoning anything lest things go terribly wrong."

The process seemed a tad straining and needed the other's full concentration. So Trevor, not wanting to further disrupt, decided to lie on his side and simply watch the other in his meditation.

With his eyes closed, lips slightly parted in a voiceless chant, and hair framing the lovely face Hector was truly a beautiful sight to behold and the brunette found it very pleasing to simply sit in the peaceful silence merely looking at the lovely visage.

Finally after some time the white haired warrior broke his pose. He lowered his hands, rotated his stiff shoulders to loosen them, and turned to Trevor.

"Well, what is to be expected of the next mission?"

"It's not a mission really," Trevor confessed sitting up to face the devil forge master, "It's actually a small getaway vacation."

Hector watched his companion skeptically.

"Trevor, if this has anything to do with what happened back in…"

But before Hector could continue, Trevor had risen from his bed to sit beside Hector and lock their lips in a gentle kiss.

Flashback

"…and that is why you must bring forth the Devil Forge Master for trial and execution," the bishop finished explaining his case in the privacy of his quarters.

Trevor was quiet for a moment, his head lowered in thought.

The priest mistakenly took his silence for shame.

"You will not be punished Sir Belmont," the clergy man tried to comfort him. "Only that sodomite will pay for the error of his ways."

Trevor looked up.

"I will concede," Belmont said. But the bishop celebrated too early, "…but only if you step forth and admit your sins as well."

The smile on the collared man's face instantly dropped.

"Why…whatever do you mean Sir Belmont?"

The vampire hunter's face hardened in cold calculation.

"I mean that if I should surrender my charge over to the church's mercy," he said this with no little sarcasm, "then it is only fair that you step forward and admit to the rest of the council about that clandestine harem you've been keeping in the Vatican."

The high priest felt as though his heart had dropped, his face went instantly pale, and cold sweat broke out all over his body.

"How…How…?"

"I am quite familiar with what the clergy's deem as a pastime indulgence." Trevor said as he watched the other stagger a bit as he fell into his chair. "I am not so naïve to think that you are truly as celibate as you claim you are. Most of you do luxuriate in your hypocrisy. You do not practice what you preach _Father_."

He turned towards the doors to leave.

"I trust that what has transpired here will not leave this room. Will it?" he asked rhetorically as he exited through the doors. He did not need to turn around to look on the man's dejected face to see the look of concession.

End Flashback

Trevor pulled his mind away from the memory and continued to taste the lovely man next to him. He wrapped his arms around the narrow waist to bring the smaller man closer and was delighted to feel the other reciprocate.

Finally after a few minutes they broke the kiss but not their embrace.

Trevor buried his face in the slender neck as his thoughts ran wild.

To think the audacity of that man! Did he really think that the Belmonts were truly blind to all the church's ongoings? Did he really think that he would simply hand over this lovely being into their merciless clutches?

No, the Belmont's may serve the men of the cloth, but they certainly weren't loyal to them or so idealistic as to follow their every command blindly.

But he mustn't dwell on it. He was sure that he had curbed the priest's desire to come forth with his secret. After all, who knew of the cruelty the clergy was capable of showing better than one of their own. Oh yes. Trevor was quite confident of Hectors safety.

At least for a while.

"Where are we heading then?" Hector asked as he nuzzled the strong neck enjoying the close bodily contact with the handsome Belmont.

Trevor smirked as he remembered their destination.

TBC

By collared here I mean the collar that priests wear.

God I hope that's the right word.

I realize that its short and just a filler, but I promise the next chapter to be better.

Please remember to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

Chapter 10

Venice, Italy.

Wherever they went flowing canals, gondolas, beautiful architecture and sumptuously dressed people met them at every turn. Hector could attest that he has never before been anywhere as beautiful, as diverse, or as magnificent as Venice. The whole place simply took his breath away.

But the thing that probably made the whole experience more attractive was the company. Trevor might have proved to be the best companion Hector had ever befriended. But then again he had only interacted with a total of six individuals throughout his lifetime; the majority of those had been people he hated and would later on kill three of them…which was kind of sad when you thought about it.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice interrupted his musings.

Hector looked away from the gondolas passing beneath the terrace of their room to look at Trevor as the slayer approached holding two goblets of ales. For once both men were bereft of weapons and armor. They were in the heart of a major city surrounded by water, perfectly safe and needn't fear any danger.

Dracula's former servant smiled at the brunette and took one of the goblets. Their fingers gently brushed together sending warm tendrils through both men before pulling back.

"This place is nothing like my previous residences," Hector said as he sipped from his cup, "Its' beautiful."

"Yes…beautiful," Trevor repeated his eyes on Hector. The silver haired warrior blushed and for a moment looked away, but then he placed his chalice aside and walked forward halting right before Belmont. Nearly touching him and a mischievous glint in his eyes, his intentions were unmistakable.

Just as the Devil Forge Master was about to act Trevor beat him to it by tossing his goblet aside before grabbing the shorter man and pulling him into his arms.

Lips meshed together, arms wound around each other, and gradually what began as tentative and gentle escalated to furious and scintillating as the flames of lust were stocked.

Not content with simply this, Hector grabbed Trevor's by the lapels and ripped the fabric of his shirt open before attacking the muscular chest with bites and kisses.

Trevor groaned and wove his fingers through Hector's hair. He allowed the other a bit before pulling his head back up to engage him in another mind boggling kiss.

"We should probably take this inside unless we want to give the whole of Venice a show." The vampire slayer said recognizing that the balcony was not the most appropriate place to host their love making. Although the balcony back on Belmont manor had a fairly descent vantage point and did not face any local residences to fear being seen one. Hmm, he decided to save that idea for later when they got back home. He grabbed Hector by his hips and tossed him over his shoulder.

Walking over to the closest bed he gently laid the silver haired man down before discarding of both their clothes and joining him on the soft mattress. He covered the other's pale slender body with his sturdier tan one. Hector's arms came up and around his shoulders to hold him and draw him closer. The feeling of naked skin on naked skin was exhilarating and both men moaned lowly before returning to each other's lips.

Hands caressed, roved, and explored previously unknown areas, making sure to memorize and familiarize each other's bodies. Hector's left leg rose to gently glide it across the back of Trevor's calf and robust thigh making the other man shiver in delight and reciprocate by grinding their hips together. They groaned at the stimulation to their lengths before Hector suddenly flipped a surprised Trevor switching their positions. The silver haired man smiled down into Trevor's blue eyes before moving to kneel on all fours above him. Holding up three fingers he pressed them against the brunette's lips asking permission. Trevor gladly swallowed the slender digits and ran his tongue around them in a sensuous manner while his eyes promised wicked things for later.

Hector shivered in delight.

Once the digits were properly wet Hector brought them down between his own legs and began to circle his own entrance in preparation. Aware that Trevor was watching, he ran his forefinger across his puckered pink hole before pushing it through the tight ring of protective muscles and breaching his insides. He gasped at the feeling and bit his lip as he felt around the soft tissue trying to loosen it before introducing another finger, and then another. Hector was grateful when strong hands came up to grab his hips to steady him and caress his sides, distracting him from the odd sensations and mild pain.

The sight of Hector preparing himself above him was the most erotic thing Trevor had ever seen, and it caused his already turgid length to harden unbearably more. The silver haired angel moaned while teasing himself, his head lowered till his forehead was resting against Trevor's.

Sufficiently prepared lips met once more before Hector withdrew his fingers and rose to his knees above Trevor. He placed one hand on the strong chest beneath him for purchase and took the large erection in the other and began to guide himself down until he felt the bulbous head kiss his opening. Taking a deep breath to relax himself he began to push down.

It was painful at first. The still small entrance resisting the engorged head before he finally felt the ring give and stretch to accommodate it. Once the head was inside him he gasped and placed both hands on Trevor's chest to steady himself. With that done the rest was slightly easier, but not by much. Trevor was a well endowed bastard.

Composed, Hector began to slowly lower himself the rest of the way till the other was fully seated inside of him. Once impaled on the large girth he released a low sob at feeling the hard cock inside spreading his narrow channel wide open.

Trevor moaned and tightened his hands on the shapely hips to steady the other. He wanted nothing more than to begin thrusting inside the tight channel, but he held back knowing that the other needed time to get accustomed to his length. But it was hard (pun!). The tight heat wrapped around him was simply maddening. The look adorning Hector's face was not helping either: Lips parted, eyes closed and blushing cheeks simply helped to unravel his restraint.

When Hector finally felt ready he wriggled a bit before he began gently rocking atop the other. He gasped when the steel hard erection found his prostrate for the first time and saw spots in front of his eyes. Every time the large organ rubbed against that place inside of him it was like a small orgasm. He wanted to feel more of that, much more. He braced himself on Trevor's chest and rose to his knees till only the bulbous head remained inside. He dropped back down on the hard length impaling himself and making them both throw their heads back, one in pleasure, and the other in pleasurable pain.

When Hector began bouncing on top of his cock Trevor took as a good sign that the other was ready and began to thrust his hips up to meet the other's movements.

Their rhythm was hard and fast. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh and guttural dries filled the room. Trevor simply could not tear his eyes away from the breath taking sight of Hector riding him. He ran his hands across long slender legs before settling on the other rear. Taking hold of each full perky cheek, he pulled them apart and helped assist his lover's movements. The beautiful sound of Hector's cries rose as it allowed the brunette's cock to sink deeper inside of him and strike his prostate with more force.

Sweat glistened off the naked intertwined bodies and names were chanted like a sacred mantra. Trevor called Hector's name like a prayer and Hector screamed the other's like an oath.

Their pace remained relentless for an hour, but when Trevor felt the other's movements become erratic he knew Hector was close, they both were. He grabbed Hector's neglected erection and alternated between running his thumb over the leaking slit and pumping the stiff shaft. He heard his lover cry out in ecstasy and come all over his hand while still bouncing on his cock to milk his orgasm and prolong it. This caused his internal muscles to contract wildly around Trevor's length sending him in turn over the edge.

Sated and exhausted, Hector lifted himself off of Trevor before dropping next to him on the mattress where they both laid panting. Once the vampire slayer felt his heartbeat return to normal he turned onto his side to face Hector and wrapped his arms around him. The Devil Forge Master moved closer to him and they met for a nice, long, lazy kiss before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep.

TBC

Sorry, for the long wait. I know this chapter was short and had no Plot what so ever-besides smut and man sex- but it's the dirty though that counts.

I know that there were some parts that were a bit cheesy, sorry about that, but I am all out of ideas.

Before, I was watching some cutscenes from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and it occurred to me that Trevor was portrayed as more of jerk than the way I'm writing him in this story. But then again he wasn't gay either so that's pretty much a moot point.

As always: read and review.

Also if anyone has any idea what should happen next-be it during their stay in Venice or the whole story in general-please feel free to tell me as I am out of ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

Chapter 11

The pavilion was crowded with costumed Italians.

Everywhere people had donned on their colorful, ornamental masks and capes, and raced to the massive Courtyard in front of Venice's royal palace in order to celebrate some obscure holiday that neither Trevor nor Hector were familiar with.

Having been caught in the middle of the sudden soiree while out on a stroll through the city, they had been given no choice. The couple had been instantly swept along with the crowd and given masks and capes to disguise themselves in order to join the festivities.

Adequately dressed, the couple had merged into the throngs and blended in. They had tried to remain together, but with their features hidden beneath their new disguises, it wasn't long before they had lost sight of one another.

Still they tried to enjoy themselves and hoped to stumble across each other while languidly wandering between the denizens. The night was long and there was plenty of time, and even if they failed to find one another they could always return to the inn where they were staying.

The bells rang indicating midnight, and both men had yet to come across one another.

Tired of the commotion, Trevor weaved his way through the dancing couples till he reached the outskirts of the crowd and ascended the marble steps of a nearby museum to sit down at the bottom of a monolith. From his position, he could see the whole gala that stretched from the bottom of the steps till the edge of the water canals which were black in the night.

The colorful tapestry of colorfully clothed individuals was surprisingly delightful to watch. And the Belmont racked his eyes over the moving mass, futily hoping to spot Hector.

It suddenly occurred to Trevor that, should Hector try to escape, this would be a perfect opportunity for him. Not only were they in a foreign land, but they were also near the harbor were hundred of ships sailed in and out on a daily bases for far off countries.

The thought that the silver haired man would try to escape gave Trevor unpleasant sensations.

He tried to shake the idea from his head, and tried to convince himself that Hector would never attempt such an act. The other would not be so treacherous as to abandon him and make an escape. The very idea was ridiculous.

But then a vivid image came to him. He imagined going to their room and going to bed, where they had made love for the first time, and lying there alone. And he would still be there when the sun rose, and he would still be alone. And then, he would finally come to the realization that Hector had indeed betrayed him.

Unpleasant feelings stirred in the vampire hunter's stomach. He felt his insides ache with apprehension and doubt. His intestines knotted from anxiety and fear.

With the cover of the night it would be all too easy for the other to slip away undetected till dawn, when he could bark on any ship and disappear over the horizon, forever.

Trevor was now sweating. Underneath his clothes, cape, and mask, a thin sheen of perspiration had formed, leaving his skin clammy, and Goosebumps rose all over his body.

He snapped up from his seated position. He had to find Hector. He had to assure himself that the other man did not leave that the other had not abandoned him, had not left him alone, unloved and betrayed.

He had just taken the first step down the stairs when a large flash of light erupted in the sky. He froze, startled, and looked up, thinking that they were being attacked. But then he relaxed as he took in the gunpowder smell, blazing fires, and colorful flames in the night sky as fireworks exploded against the darkness.

He ignored the night display and the sheering crowds that watched them avidly, and was about to continue on when a hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back into the dark, behind a nearby statue. He nearly went falling but quickly regained his balance, but not before he felt someone rip his mask off his face and attached their soft lips to his.

Too surprised, he did not respond at first. But soon he remembered the familiar mouth, and the identity of the other became apparent. Closing his eyes, he began to reciprocate, deepening the kiss till both of them broke away gasping.

"I thought I had lost you," Hector said, wrapping his arms around Trevor's neck. His own peculiar mask, which he had been given to wear for the night, was pushed up to the top of his head, his cape thrown back behind his shoulders.

"How did you find me?" Trevor asked as he threw his own cape back in order to wrap his arms around the slim waist. All his prior anxiety washed away in an instant as he felt the lighter body pushing against his own.

Hector smiled flirtatiously, eyes half mast, as he leaned in to run his lips up the brunette's corded neck to kiss and lick the underside of the strong jaw.

"I'd recognize a handsome, desirable vampire hunter I'd had the pleasure of bedding, no matter where I am and what said vampire hunter was wearing." He teased in a low voice.

"Oh?" Trevor raised an eyebrow, "And have you bedded a lot of vampire hunters? Will there be any need for me to hunt them down? Because it could quite awkward if they happened to be Belmonts as well."

"Is that because they are your kin?" Hector asked humorously, still not ceasing his ministrations.

"No," Trevor responded as his hands began stroking the silver haired man's back, "It's because they'd be that much tougher to kill."

The brunette could feel the other's body vibrating in silent laughter.

"If all the Belmonts are as handsome as you, I might take up climbing to better acquaint myself with the family tree."

Trevor snorted, his arms tightened around his lover.

"I will actively seek out to keep your fantasies that; fantasies."

Hector pretended to be disappointed.

"What? No handsome brothers for me to woo?" he teased. "Not even-"

But Trevor was kissing him again. Hector, silenced, kissed him back, all thoughts of mock infidelity lost. Being devoured and devouring this handsome man before him, the silver haired Devil Forge Master could think of nothing but getting his handsome lover back to their chambers in order to make love again.

They continued kissing under the dazzling lights of the fireworks display, ignoring the festivities, people, and the world in general, completely wrapped up in each other's touch.

TBC

Please leave a review and ideas. Any ideas would do.

I am seriously out of inspiration people.

Unless I can think of something, or you give me something, I might have to end this story very soon.


End file.
